


Acting normal

by YayaSamuko



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Love sure hurts. This is a story where "ifs" exists. [Sanae x Rikka, Yuri, Shoujo-ai]





	Acting normal

" _Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you tell her that the wicked eye was the strongest? She did believe in you?" Dekomori Sanae yelled at Togashi Yuta, the two of them alone at the train station. Takanashi Rikka was now gone. There were chances she was going to stay at her grandparent's house and the probability of them meeting again was very slim. "For so long, Master has been waiting for you. So, why? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you stop her?" The petite blonde continued to yell, hitting the boy with the sandbags attached at the end of her pigtails._

_After a good moment, the boy finally grabbed her hands, stopping her. "And then what?" He yelled back. "There are no invisible boundary lines! Her father is dead and buried six feet underground. There's nothing I can do about it."_

" _Shut up!" The blonde shouted but the taller individual ignored it._

" _No matter how many scenarios she invents… No matter how much power she thinks she has…" He pushed the younger girl, causing Sanae to fall backward. "When something is gone, it's gone!" Frustration could be heard in his tone of voice. Anger was filling his soul; he stepped forward, causing the girl to attempt to back, like a scared and half-stunned animal trying to escape a dangerous predator. "No matter how much you think about it… No matter how much you believe in it…" Yuuta roared. "There's no such thing as that!"_

_His words resonated on the empty station, with the boy's anger showing no sign of fading away and the petite girl starting to tremble. "I… I know that." Tears started to form on the blonde's eyes. "I KNOW THAT!" She quickly stood up and sprinted at the opposite direction from where the brown-haired boy was standing, stream of tears rolling down her cheeks._

[-x-x-x-]

A pair of baby blue orbs slowly opened to be greeted with a high ceiling. The owner of said eyes was laid on a large girly bed, surrounded by plush and pillows. Sanae slowly moved an arm to whip her sweaty forehead and teary eyes. _"That dream again…"_ She slowly pushed her back so she was in a sitting position, eying at the alarm clock at the bedside table. It was still five in the morning but the blonde didn't feel like going back to sleep so she stood up and walked toward the washroom. _"It all happened five years ago. I remember it as if it was just yesterday. That day, I have realized that no matter how much I did believe and love Takanashi Rikka-senpai, our path would someday be separated."_

Washing her face before having a look at the mirror, the girl couldn't help but to let go of a sigh. What she saw was the reflect of a tired and busy college student; short messy blonde hair cut above her shoulder, dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and a face that was screaming due to the exceeding daily stress accumulated with both studies and memories of the past.

"In the end, nothing has changed." She muttered, lowering her gaze and looking at her palms. "No matter how much I respected her… No matter how much I loved her, she never saw me as the way I saw her. For Rikka-senpai, it was always Yuuta this, Yuuta that…only his opinion mattered."

Sanae let go of a long sigh before walking out of the bathroom. She walked toward the small apartment's kitchen and prepared some bread and tea for breakfast. She was living alone since starting college. After the incident with Yuuta, the blonde has started forgetting about her Chuunibyo antics, starting to act like a normal schoolgirl. Since their club was dissolved, she has decided to cut her connection with the other former members, namely Yuuta, Kumin, Makoto and Shinka.

In the end, they were right. Rikka has stayed at her grandparent's place and never came back. The other members like Shinka and Kumin has attempted to bring some sense to the brown-haired boy but to no avail. The petite blonde on the other hand has formatted the computers she was using, deleting anything related to her past as Milnor Hammer. At first, she thought that would solve the trouble that was happening in between Miss Nibutani and her but the brunette's reaction was nothing near what Sanae was hoping. She looked more depressed, as if she has lost something important even though the blonde used everything in her power to erase everything about Mori Summer and the Dark Flame Master.

Life was very complex; she understood that. No matter how much something might have been important, there would come a time where they would lose of their importance. In the end though, we will always miss them, no matter how shameful these past could be.

Sanae has decided to continue her school life after cutting her long blonde hair that has been reaching her hips until it was barely past her ears. Her hair always reminded her of her senior who she has failed to serve. That reminded her of her failure as a servant so she cut it, as well as her connection with everything related to her past.

She was very bright and smart and was popular because of her kindness. In the end, she ended up being the most popular girl in their high school, even getting love letters from other girls. However, she was not in the mood of starting any kind of romance. Her poor heart was already hurt enough. Love did hurt and she knew she didn't have the ability to survive other heartbreaks or anything like that so Sanae always refused, deciding to remain single.

The blonde's eyes fell on the teacup in her hands. With few breads placed at the side of the table, she couldn't help but to let go of a sigh, grabbing her smartphone. Her wallpaper was the picture of a beautiful sunset landscape, somehow reminding her about the hours she spent with Rikka, looking for the unseen horizon. That was the only thing related to her past that she has refused to forget. Looking at the time, the girl browsed her contact list and dialed a number.

After just one second of ringing, someone replied from the other line. _"Good morning, Sanya!"_

"Good morning, Mori-senpai." The girl replied, forcing a smile. The girl at the other side of the line was an upperclassman who has helped Sanae a lot dealing with her internal trouble. She was kind to her and was always willing to listen.

A chuckled could be heard at the other side. _"Hearing your lovely voice as first thing in the morning is the best thing in the world."_

The blonde nodded. "Is it alright if we meet today after class?"

" _But of course!"_

Sanae nodded another time. The other girl was her friend with benefit. Because of all the stress in her life, the blonde had to find something to help her relax from time to time and to forget about her past…to forget Rikka. She was Sanae's first love and it was hard to forget their first love…but at least, when she was in the same bed as Natsu Mori, she could imagine herself doing all the things she do with the brunette to her beloved former Master.

She didn't like the brunette at all but jus stuck with her because Mori was always willing to meet and have sex with her. Sanae has already tried other girls like her former upperclassmen, namely Kumin and Shinka but something didn't feel right. In the end, she thought Mori was the best choice to help her forget…or remember Rikka.

"Then, I will be at you apartment at 07:30 PM. Is that all right?"

" _Of course!"_ The brunette replied energetically, already looking forward for all the fun the two of them was going to have that evening. _"And I hope you will spend the night here as well. I will make you a very delicious diner and breakfast."_

The blonde shook her head. "Sorry. I will have to go back home before 09:00 PM."

" _Oh."_

Sanae nodded. "Then, see you this evening." She said before pressing the end button and rested the phone on the table before resting her elbows on said table and dug her face into her palms. _"What am I doing?"_


End file.
